


Decisions

by William_Magnus



Category: Mage: The Ascension, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Short, World of Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Magnus/pseuds/William_Magnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as background stuff connected to a Mage the Ascension character I used to play.</p><p>Found this going throughs ome of my old stuff, might write more on it later if inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

It was called Gang Land, the Lost Borough, No Man’s Land, and any number of other names. No one went there that was not part of the gangs unless they had to, and even gang members only went in groups. It was the worst part of the city, a war zone in all but name, and yet there was the anomaly. IN the center of the worst area, where virtually all the gangs’ territories touched, there was a stretch of sanity and peace. No one would talk about it, no one would admit to it, but it was in their eyes. That small 2 block area bordered on 4 sides by roads even the cops did not use unless there were more than a dozen of them, was something special and in some way frightening. 

The company had hired him to look for anomalies, areas with significantly larger numbers of murders, or animal attacks, or weird people reacting to things no one else could see, and Edward was sure this counted. There was no crime there, no violence, no theft, and oddly no ambulance calls. At its center, a single 9 floor apartment that happens to be the largest building in the immediate area sitting at the cross roads. 

It fit all the criteria that Edward had never been given but had seen when his bosses were pleased with his work. It was strange, no one in the area seemed to care or notice, it was mathematically beyond improbable, and finally Edward could not think of any explanation that did not somehow defy logic or science as he knew it. The only problem was, it was the first anomaly that he had found that was not harming anyone that he could see. In fact, it seemed to be beneficial in all ways. 

Edward knew his bosses had put a stop to the incidents he had found in the past, had stopped whatever was going on to create the anomalies...and something about them made him unsure that they would not do the same for an anomaly that was a good thing. The moral implication of bringing it to the attention of people that might undo whatever was at work there weighed as heavily on Edward as the moral implications of trying to hide it from his superiors. Eventually he made his decision, and as he clicked the button on his mouse at last he could only pray for forgiveness.


End file.
